1. Technical Field
This invention relates to garment hangers that are used to support and suspend garments on a hanger rod for storage purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art hangers typically are formed from bent wire in a modified triangular shape with a hook formed at their joining ends. Garment hangers can also be made out of contoured wood and plastic, for example. Padded garment hangers can be a combination of a base support material such as wood, wire or plastic with a synthetic foam covering or alternately fiber filled fabric covering to generally increase the relative diameter and to provide a soft engageable surface for the garment to be supported thereon. Other prior art garment hangers have adjustable length extension that increase the relative length of the hanger's upper support surface, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,308, 2,524,978, 2,814,426, 2,884,171, 5,085,358, 5,344,054, 5,476,199, 5,718,362 and 5,727,718.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,308 a slip on cover for wooden hangers is disclosed to provide elongated padded surfaces thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,978 is an adjustable shoulder form hanger having an extension attachment deployable from the respective ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,426 claims a coat hanger having telescopic extensions that are incrementally advanced from the hanger's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,171 is on a garment hanger having sliding oversized extensions extending from the body portions in oppositely disposed relation thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,358 is directed to an adjustable clothes hanger having notched support arms with respective extension arms slideably and pivotally interfitted thereon for extension therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,054 defines an adjustable garment hanger having opposing longitudinally slotted stationary arms with movable extensions therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,199 discloses an extensible clothes hanger having extension arms slideably disposed thereon by pairs of gripping clamps registerable in opposing elongated grooves in the respective main body member support elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,362 is directed towards a modified garment hanger having a telescopic sleeve overlay that defines a contoured enlargement and extensible garment engagement surfaces.
Finally, a garment hanger assembly kit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,718 wherein a hanger having a pair of supporting arms and a pair of adjustable extensible extension arms on the respective distal ends.